Dawn and Twilight
by angelrider13
Summary: They were two halves of the same whole. Not Light and Dark, no, that was too black and white. After all, the Worlds worked in shades of gray. No, they were Dawn and Twilight, the rising and setting sun, the place in between. A story where a Heart that was once whole will always know its other half and a young boy builds the Bridge that connects them.
1. Borrowed Light

**Hello everyone!  
><strong>

**Alright, so this literally just hit me in the middle of the day. Just *BAM* "Hey, what if..." and I just kinda ran with it.**

**Admittedly, I've taken some liberty here, because technically (and correct me if I'm wrong), I'm pretty sure Sora is a wee little baby when Jerk-nort does the thing to Ventus's heart. And because this holds true in my story - though it may not seem like it - I am going to clarify a few things before we start. If you don't read ANs, then tough cookies, be forever confused. No seriously, if you ask me this in a comment, I'm not answering. ANs exist of a reason!**

**Anywho~**

**This chapter it from _Sora's_ point of view and I wrote it that way. It is very simplistic because of his young age (i.e. teeny-tiny baby child). However, that doesn't mean that Sora is physically there - he's not. His consciousness perceives things differently though, so - because his mind is present - that's how he understands it. His consciousness is acting as his body would if he were present for the situation. Now, I get that at this point Sora is probably only a few days old (He tells Ven that he's a "new heart") at most, so his actions and such are unrealistic. But lets be honest, in canon, Sora - newborn, tiny, helpless, baby Sora - still helps Ven. I'm only taking that and stretching it a bit further.**

**And that's pretty much my thoughts on the matter. Any questions and such about them will be answered only if you ask nicely. No mean-ness allowed!**

**Disclaimer of whole fic: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I do own this story.**

****Now, with that out of the way, please enjoy!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Borrowed Light~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sora stayed even as the boy with the empty, hazy blue eyes woke. He stayed and looked at the mended heart he had helped make. He didn't really understand what had called him here in the first place. He just knew that one minute he had been sleeping soundly, and the next there was a bright, bright light calling out for him. And even though this light was bright – the brightest he had ever seen, in fact – it felt wrong. It felt hurt, broken, like it was crying. So he had wandered closer to take a look.<p>

Only to discover that the bright, bright light had been broken in a terribly, horrible way.

And that the beautiful, horribly broken, bright light belonged to an equally beautiful, horribly broken boy.

He was older than Sora, but his eyes were so blank. It hurt to look at them. It hurt to look at the bright, bright light. It was crying and the boy it belonged to was sad – sad and maybe dying.

Because his heart was broken.

Part of it was snatched away and the rest of him was discarded.

Sora didn't like seeing this boy so sad and broken.

So he put their hearts together, intertwined them so that the bright, bright light wouldn't go out, but wouldn't be so bright that it hurt either. And broken shard became a whole. A whole that was green and blue and yellow and bright – but not too bright. Too much bright was bad. This was just enough bright, like watching the sun start to peek over the horizon in the early morning and turn the sky into a sea of colors.

This was much better.

And the boy seemed better to.

He woke up and Sora stayed.

Sora was curious.

The part of the boy's heart that had been missing was still missing after all, even if his heart was whole again. He was curious because he didn't think hearts could be broken like that – not completely anyway. They were held together by memories and precious people and love. And as broken as that boy had been, there must have been something before that brokenness. So he stayed and he looked.

And sure enough, just past the edge of the bright-but-not-too-bright light, there were shards. They were blue like the sky and they were scattered, leading away from the whole-now-not-broken-anymore heart. He wondered, with all of the curiosity of his new mind, if he followed this trail of heart shards, would he find the piece that had been stolen away?

Ever so carefully, he jumped onto the closest shard of sky blue broken heart. When it held, he smiled and followed the trail. And he watched at the sky blue under his feet slowly got darker and darker and darker still. Sky blue turned into deep, dark purple. And that deep, dark purple led to another broken heart that was a deep, deep dark to the bright, bright light from before.

And just like before, this deep, deep dark was sad. So very, very sad. It was screaming and empty and _alone_.

And just like before, this deep, deep dark came with a broken boy.

He was different from the other, with hair as black as night and shining gold eyes. Eyes that weren't hazy or lost like the other's, but still broken and terrified and tired all the same. He was huddled in the center of his broken-shattered-not-whole-anymore heart with black pooling around him and arms wrapped around him tight like he was trying to keep anymore pieces from slipping away.

"Hi!" he said as he jumped onto the boy's broken heart and walked over the deep, dark purple and crimson and black that was so very different from the blue and the green and the yellow and the bright.

The dark boy's head whipped up and he stared at him in surprise before those gold, gold eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, "This is _my_ heart! Mine!"

"I know," he said, coming to stand in front of the angry-scared-broken boy, "I followed the trail you left from the other boy's heart."

Gold eyes blinked. "You mean my light. I want it back. But Master separated us and now it always _aches_."

Sora nodded as he watched the boy curl further into himself, pain and fear and brokenness making it hard for him to stay angry at the intruder to his heart.

"The other boy hurt too," Sora said, "His light was too bright and it was crying so loudly, so I followed it."

The dark boy's brow furrowed. "The other boy…?" he blinked, "Oh. Him. The one that was too weak to accomplish the Master's goals."

Sora just hummed. "He doesn't sound like a nice master."

The boy snorted. "He's not."

Sora cocked his head to the side. "Then why follow him?"

"He made me," was the simple response.

Sora frowned at the boy and his curled up form and too-dark-broken heart. "He hurt you. He broke you."

The boy didn't say anything, just glared at him with those glowing gold eyes.

"I helped the other boy stop hurting so he wouldn't lose any more of his heart," Sora continued, "Maybe I can do that for you too."

The boy stared at him in surprise, angry glare completely wiped away. "You can do that?"

Sora smiled. "My heart's new," he said, "But I think it's big enough to help both of you."

And then Sora stepped up to the deep, dark, broken boy and wrapped his tiny arms around wide shoulders and held him close. The boy sucked in a sharp breath and Sora reached between them with his heart and suddenly everything was less. The boy sagged against him, uncoiling and the screaming from inside the deep, deep dark grew quieter. After a long moment, Sora pulled back and looked around.

Just like before, the broken, shattered pieces formed a whole with the parts he provided. His was still purple and crimson, but it wasn't the deep dark kind and the black had turned to gray. It was softer and less jagged, soothing. Like the sun sinking below the horizon and turned sky blue day to dark blue night.

He smiled at the boy who looked around himself at the not-broken-but-whole heart with wide eyes.

"There," he said, drawing the boy's gaze back to him, "Now you're not too Dark and he's not too Light."

The boy just stared. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he said slowly, looking down at his hands before drawing them close to his chest.

"Our hearts have touched," Sora said, "Nothing else will slip away now. And when the time comes, you and the other boy can decide what to do."

The boy blinked and his brow furrowed. "What to do?"

But Sora just smiled. "It's time to wake up now."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter one!<strong>

**This is my first KH fic, so any feedback you guys can give me will be much appreciated!**

**Until next time,**

**~Elri**


	2. Waking Twilight

**Hello lovelies!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next part!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Waking Twilight~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vanitas jerked awake, scrambling into a crouching position. He didn't remember falling asleep.<p>

The wind whistled as it blew through the rocks around him and he looked around, trying to remember what had happened. Master had left him the wastes of the Keyblade Graveyard, he remembered that. He also remembered that he said his Light was dying and so he took him away.

And then the creatures came.

They were dark, strange looking things and they had hurt. So much. Without his Light, everything hurt. And these creatures, when they appeared, everything hurt a little less. But then they wanted to be whole. And he remembered – they were part of him. They came from him and his pain. They were what was left of his shattered, fragment of a heart. And they wanted to be whole. So they tried to force their way back into his heart, or what was left of it. It was agony. Like someone had split him open and was trying to flip him inside out.

Everything went dark after that.

That was when the child-voice came. Came and held him close and made the hurting less.

He brought a hand to his chest and marveled at the steady beat under his palm. The rhythmic _thump-ba-thump_ didn't hurt anymore; it didn't feel like something was trying to claw its way out of his chest. He could breathe. For the first time since he opened his eyes, since he had been ripped away from his Light.

That small, little voice-child-boy had somehow made it hurt less.

"_He doesn't sound like a nice master."_

Vanitas shook his head. Of course Master wasn't nice; he had ripped them apart after all. But he had needed too because the way they were meant they were too weak to fulfill the Master's goals. But Vanitas was strong – stronger than their Original and their Light. He was better. So the Master would keep him.

The Master had told him to stay here and train, to become even stronger so that when the time came, he could complete his task. And the Master promised that if he did this, the hurting would be less.

"_He hurt you. He broke you."_

Vanitas frowned. It was true. The boy-voice hadn't been lying so Vanitas couldn't get mad at him for it. The Master did break them in the most horrible way. The boy-child-voice himself didn't seem angry about it either, just sad. And then he took Vanitas's heart in his hands and made it whole.

He made the hurting less.

Not the Master.

The Master hadn't helped him at all. He had left him here in this barren place alone except for his broken shards of a heart.

"_Then why do you follow him?"_

Why did he? It seemed so obvious before. The Master had made him – made him stronger, faster, _better_. But to do that he had broken him. He still remembered the way their heart had shattered as he was ripped away, the way their Original had screamed as he was torn apart, the way his Light went blind to everything, even him.

It had been painful. Agonizing.

He had been left jagged and raw and aching. His Light had been left silent and sightless and dying. Their Original had been broken and shattered and gone.

And the Master. The Master had just smiled. Smiled and called him an empty creature, like he was less – less than human, less than perfect, less than a whole. And he was. Less than a whole, that was. But that hadn't been his fault or his choice. He had wanted his Light _back_. But the Master had taken him away. Taken him away to get rid of him. Taken him away so he could die.

Taken him away and made Vanitas stay.

Even though Vanitas wanted nothing more than to follow. For all his Light was dying, he still called out for him, reaching, aching. Neither of them had been able to cover the gap between them – it was too large, too deep.

But then the voice-child had come. He had come, drawn in by a light that was too bright and too sad, he had said. And when he found it had been broken, he made it whole. And then he found the gap between them and made a Bridge between their shattered hearts. The boy-child-voice climbed over the too deep, too large gap and made him whole again too. And now he didn't feel so Dark anymore and the gap between him and his Light didn't seem so far.

Not too Dark and not too Light, the child-voice had said.

When he made them whole he must have made them something in between.

Maybe that was why it hurt less. Why there was no more pressure threatening to shatter what was left of him. Why he could feel his Light as a steady warmth in the back of his mind and the center of his heart. Why he felt whole even though he knew that he wasn't.

It was…nice.

He didn't really remember what the Original felt like – what it felt like to truly be whole. Just impressions really. The memories he held as himself were all pain. Pain and loneliness and being stuck in a place that was too deep dark. And through it all, the Master had been there. Smiling. Like he had done something wonderful. Like he hadn't just ripped their Original to shreds. Like he had just won the most wonderful prize.

"_It's time to wake up now."_

Vanitas nodded to himself and stood slowly. Carefully. He allowed himself a small smile when the pain didn't come back, when none of those creatures appeared and tried to make him hurt more. Yes, it was time to wake up now. Time to wake up and leave. Leave the Master that hurt him and smiled that cold smile and looked at him with those hungry eyes.

He wasn't Dark anymore, but that was fine. He was more now – more than a fragment or a part. He could feel it in his heart. That boy had given him some Light when he made him whole. Not a lot, but enough to make the deep dark a little less deep.

Not too Dark and not too Light, the child-voice had said.

He had both now, both Light and Dark, like any other person would have in their heart. He was still more Dark than Light, but he was fine with that. It felt nice to have the right parts. The parts that made most people whole even if he wasn't really whole.

He supposed this meant that he wasn't Dark anymore.

Perhaps he could be Twilight instead.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the end of the second chapter. I feel like Vani is kinda a bit on the mellow side, but he has a whole heart now instead of a fragment that is all darkness, so I'm not writing him as someone who is unbalanced. If that makes any sense. If not, feel free to ask.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this part.**

**Until next time,**

**~Elri**


	3. Slumbering Dawn

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**To my guest reviewers:**

**fingersfallingup: **Hi again Fin! Thank you for taking the time to review even if you weren't logged in. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Slumbering Dawn~<strong>_

* * *

><p>He felt empty. Hollow.<p>

He knew his name. He was Ventus. He remembered that. But everything else. Everything else was just...gone. Blank. Or maybe hidden was a better way to look at it. Like a thick, black curtain had been dragged over his memories, concealing them from view.

When he had woken, there was a man with him. Master Xehanort. The Master explained that he had been in an accident, that he had been hurt very badly, and that he was going to a place where he would be able to heal. Which all sounded nice – the healing part at least, not the hurting part.

The part that he didn't understand, the part that made him wary, was that something deep inside him wanted to get away from the Master. But that didn't make any sense; the Master had helped him, had rescued him. He didn't have anything to fear from this man.

…Right?

For all he tried, he couldn't make the feeling go away. Something was wrong with the Master and no act of kindness was going to erase that. Every time the Master reached for him, he would flinch before he could stop himself. When the Master spoke to him, he didn't want to speak back. When the Master looked at him, he wanted to hide somewhere where the man would never be able to find him.

And even as he thought and felt all of this, even as he tried to figure out why this man felt so wrong, he felt wrong himself. Like his heart didn't fit quite right in his body or something in his soul had shifted and he still wasn't used to it yet. Maybe it was the memories and the blankness that came with the lack of them. Maybe that was why all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

He was just so _tired_. Like all of the energy had been sucked out of him and his body had forgotten how to make more. He supposed it wouldn't be all that surprising given everything else he's forgotten. Perhaps it was a result of this accident that Master Xehanort kept talking about. He had been hurt after all, so he was still recovering.

But he didn't hurt.

Surely if he had been injured, he would still be healing. Didn't that mean he was supposed to be hurting? Not that he wanted to be hurting, oh no, he'd had enough of that already when –

…when what?

Ventus frowned faintly. When what? There had been pain. A lot of pain. He knew that. He remembered that. And there had been light. So much bright, bright light. Why had it been so bright? Why did it hurt? What made it stop?

Had Master Xehanort made the pain go away?

No.

Ventus blinked slowly, surprised at how quickly the thought had come when everything else seemed to have slowed down. But no, the Master had not made the pain go away. He didn't know why he thought that, but he knew it was true. The Master had nothing to do with that.

So what had helped him? Because it certainly wasn't the Master. For all of his kindness, Ventus did not like him. He wanted to be away from him. But his body wasn't working quite right and his mind was too scattered to think straight. He still wanted to leave though, still wanted to get away.

"I'm Terra. What's your name?"

Ventus blinked and looked up. Oh. Master Xehanort was gone. And he was in a large hall. And there was a boy in front of him. A boy with blue, blue eyes that were so different from the Master's. His eyes were always calculating and his smile was always cold. But this boy. His eyes were kind. And his smile was warm. Welcoming. And he was called Terra. And he had asked…oh.

"Ventus," he said softly. He knew his name. He knew that. He remembered that.

Terra grinned. "Whew, you can talk," he said.

Of course he could talk. He wasn't _that_ broken. Was he? He couldn't remember. He knew he wasn't whole. He knew that because he could feel the presence in the back of his mind and the warmth in his heart. That was important. He couldn't remember what it was or what it meant, but he knew it was important.

"Hi, I'm Aqua."

Oh. There was a girl now. And her eyes were kind. Kind like the boy's. No. That wasn't right.

"Terra…Aqua," he said slowly, looking at each of them in turn. He could remember this. He would. He could remember Master Xehanort's name even though he didn't like him. These two were kind. They were so much better. So he could remember them. He couldn't remember Before, but he would make sure that he remembered After.

"So are you here to train with us?" Terra asked.

Train? What did training have to do with anything? He was here to get better. Or had Master Xehanort lied about that too? Wait. Why did he know that the Master had already lied to him? Did he know the Master from before?

"Where are you from? Who was that man with you?" Terra continued to ask

From…? From where? Like a home? Did he have a home? He couldn't remember. He knew the man though. The man was Master Xehanort. He told him so himself. Unless he was lying then too.

Why was he thinking about lying again? Oh. Right. The Master was a liar. That felt right. He didn't know why, but it did. He was lying. About something. Maybe that was why he wanted to get away. Because of the lies.

"You good with a keyblade?"

His heart froze.

Keyblade.

No. No, no, no, no no nonononononono! Keyblade. Keyblade. Keyblade meant pain; why did it mean pain? It hurt. So much hurting. Too much hurting! Make it stop! Someone make it stop! It's too bright! Too bright! It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Make it go away! Make it stop! Why isn't it stopping? He wanted it to stop. He asked for it to stop! He begged! He remembered begging! But it didn't stop! Why wasn't it stopping? He was already broken enough! He didn't want any more pain! It was too much pain! Too much! And so much light! Too much light! Why was there so much light? He wanted it to go away! Go away! Make it stop!

TURN OFF THE LIGHT!

And then everything was dark. But not his Dark. Huh. That was a funny thought. But it was a nice one. His Dark. He liked it. The warmth in his heart liked it too. But he could figure out what that meant later. He was still so _tired_. So very, very tired.

Sleep.

He would sleep.

Things would be better when he woke.

* * *

><p><strong>Saaa, things got kinda intense there at the end. But I think this was a good chapter. Thoughts?<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~Elri**


	4. Meeting in the Gray

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**To my guest reviewer:**

**lazybumnologin:** Wait no more! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meeting in the Gray~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

And he was fine with that. Outside was too noisy. But here it was calm. Here he could think. Not that he was doing much of that anyway. His head still felt all hazy and wrong – he couldn't think straight at all. But that was fine to, he supposed. He didn't need to do much thinking here. Here he could just be. It was his heart after all.

His heart.

Hmmm…yes. That felt right.

"Wow. I knew you were in a sorry state, but this is just pathetic."

He blinked. He wanted to whirl around and confront whoever was intruding on _his_ heart, but his body still wasn't working right, even here. Instead, his head just kind of lulled back until he could look over his shoulder.

Huh. Had that Bridge always been there? It was like a Heart, but not. With patterns made of colored glass and railings made of a soft, golden, glowing light.

And there was a boy there. Standing on the Bridge. A boy who looked a lot like him, but different. His hair was darker, but still just as messy and spiky. And his eyes. They were gold, instead of…what color were his eyes?

The boy sighed. "Jeez, you're hopeless," he said, "Your eyes are blue, idiot."

He blinked. "Oh."

"So can I come in or what?"

He blinked again and looked down at the boy's feet. He hadn't left the Bridge yet.

His brow furrowed ever so slightly as he did a sort of half shrug. "Why are you even asking?"

The boy snorted. "Cause you're still kinda screwed up from when we were separated."

At that, he finally managed to turn his body to face this strange boy. "You're my Dark," he stated matter of factly.

He didn't know why he said that. It just slipped out. But it felt _right_. It felt right when everything else felt wrong.

The boy stared at him, long and hard. "You remember?" he asked after a moment.

He shook his head. "No," he said softly, bringing a hand up to his chest, "But it feels right."

"Ventus." He blinked and looked up at the boy. "What do you remember?"

Ventus took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Pain," he said, "Pain and light. Too much light."

The boy nodded absently, golden eyes lost in thought.

"Do you have a name?" Ventus asked, curious. He didn't want to just keep calling him boy.

The dark boy startled and blinked. "Vanitas," he replied.

Ventus nodded slowly. "Vanitas…"

Vanitas gave a harsh sigh and marched up to him, taking his face in both hands. Of their own accord, Ventus's hands came up and locked around his wrists. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, wide eyed.

"…I think you have our Original's body," Vanitas mumbled at last.

Ventus blinked, frowning. "You're what slipped away, aren't you?" he asked, "The part that was taken."

Vanitas nodded. "Yeah. The Master split us into parts, remember? Light and Dark."

Ventus said nothing. The Master. Master Xehanort had done this? Master Xehanort was the reason he was broken?

"Hey." Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him. "Pay attention, stupid."

"He broke us…?" he murmured.

Vanitas nodded. "Yeah. He wanted us to do something, but we didn't. Or couldn't. Can't really remember which. So he broke us apart."

Ventus hummed. "But we're more now. There was…something. Something else. Another heart."

"Where ever the Master took you to get rid of you, someone there helped us," Vanitas said, "Gave us whole hearts instead of fragments."

Ventus frowned. "So you're not my Dark? And I'm not you're Light?"

The other shrugged. "Hell if I know," he replied, "I know I've got some Light in me so the Dark isn't as…Dark. Maybe you got some of it so that your Light wasn't so bright."

"Not too Light and not too Dark," Ventus said softly.

"Yep," Vanitas said, drawing away. Ventus felt the loss immediately. "Not really sure what happened, but I think you got the Original's body and I got the mind."

"Is that why everything is so blank?" he whispered.

Vanitas frowned. The expression looked harsh on his face. "…Blank?"

He shook his head. "…There's nothing. Nothing at all."

Vanitas growled, the sound dark and feral. Ventus looked up at him startled. "That _asshole_! Is he still with you? Has he done anything?!"

Ventus shook his head. "He was…kind," he said, face twisting at the thought. Was that why the kindness had felt so wrong? Why he didn't want any of it? How could the Master act like he wasn't the one who had caused him such pain?

Vanitas's expression said much the same. "What," he said flatly, "He…what?"

Ventus wrapped his arms around himself. "He helped me. I…didn't like it."

The other snorted. "No shit."

"He took me somewhere," Ventus continued, "Somewhere where they train with…with keyblades."

Vanitas frowned. "So?"

Ventus stared at him. "But…a keyblade…a keyblade broke…" he sucked in a harsh breath and tightened his grip on his arms to try and stop the trembling.

Vanitas's eyes went wide. "You're scared of…?" and then he threw his hear back and laughed. "Oh, that's too funny! That is so pathetic! Even for you!"

Ventus frowned. He didn't know when he moved or why, but he did and Vanitas was suddenly on the ground and his hand was clenched into a fist. Vanitas stared up at him from where he laid sprawled out on his back, completely dumbfounded, before bursting into hysterics again. Ventus just looked at his fist, bewildered. That was the fastest he had ever moved. Well, After anyway. He wasn't too sure about Before.

"You're kinda crazy," he said, crouching by Vanitas's head.

The other boy grinned up at him and to anyone else the expression might have been frightening – it was dark and wild and maybe a little bit insane. But to Ventus, it seemed natural. That was just who Vanitas was. He was his Dark. Even if he wasn't all Dark anymore.

"Well you're kinda meek," Vanitas shot back as he sat up, "How are you going to wield your keyblade if you're scared of them?"

Ventus stared. "I…what?"

Vanitas frowned at him. "You…don't remember that either," he said more than asked, but Ventus shook his head anyway. The darker boy held his hand out in front of him and there was a flash and Ventus paled at the sight of the keyblade that was suddenly there.

He rocked back on his heels so far that he fell on his rear in his scramble to get away.

"If I've got one, you've got one," Vanitas said frankly, ignoring his other's apparent terror.

"I don't want it!"

"Tough," Vanitas growled, grabbing Ventus's shirt and hauling him in close.

The sudden movement cased the lighter boy's hand to land on the keyblade. He froze even as Vanitas watched him closely. The keyblade felt…different. It didn't feel at all like he thought it would. There was no pain, no cutting cruelty, no calculating coldness. It felt like him, but not. Like a shadow. Like the Dark. Like his Dark. It felt like Vanitas. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Vanitas's at the hilt of the keyblade.

It fit. Maybe not him as himself, but it fit Vanitas and it fit him when he was with his Darker part.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Yeah. Oh." Ventus didn't have to look to know he was rolling his eyes. "You're really stupid, ya know?"

Ventus snorted. "Yeah, well, you don't have to relearn everything. You got the mind, remember?"

"That's just a guess," Vanitas scoffed, "Don't make excuses."

"Shut up," Ventus mumbled as he sagged against the darker boy.

"You're waking up," Vanitas observed.

"Don' wanna," Ventus said, latching onto the other's arm, "Stay with you."

"You're an idiot. You can't stay here forever. Besides, we aren't separated, we have a Bridge now, remember?"

"Mmm," Ventus nodded, "Still don' wanna leave. _He_'s back there. Don' wanna."

Vanitas tensed. "You sure _he_'s there?"

"He brought me there," Ventus replied, "I don't remember him leaving." He paused for a moment before adding, "I don't remember a lot of things though."

"There are other people though, right?"

"Hm. Terra and Aqua. They had kind eyes."

Vanitas was quiet for a moment. "Stick with them," he said eventually, "He shouldn't try anything with other people around."

Ventus sighed. "Alright," he said softly.

"Come on, Dawn," Vanitas said with a nudge, "Time to wake up."

"Dawn?" he questioned.

The other shrugged. "Well you're not all Light and I'm not all Dark, but you're still Lighter than me and I'm still Darker than you. So…Dawn and Twilight."

Ventus was quiet as he rolled the thought over in his head. "I like it."

"Glad you approve," Vanitas said dryly, "Now wake up."

"Fine," he sighed, "Bye, Twilight."

"Later, Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo Vani is kinda becoming this sarcastic little shit the more I write him. And I am okay with this. Anywho, their first meeting! Thoughts?<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~Elri**


End file.
